hurian_databasefandomcom-20200214-history
Hurian Armed Forces
- 15,000 * DRC - 10,000 |amount = $668.5 billion (₣284.6 billion) |percent_GDP = 6.35% (FY 2013) |domestic_suppliers = Keino Arms Company Mkazo Industries Enyiazu Aeronautics Reyner International Tanui Aircraft Corporation Maranga Aviation Industries Nishati Electric Industry Musanze Defense Systems Huria Ironworks Nyundo Heavy Industries Robotteknik Zana Robotics |foreign_suppliers = |imports = |exports = |history = Hurian War of Independence |ranks = }}The Hurian Armed Forces is the official military force of Huria, and the sole armed force in the country. It was founded on 11 May 1891, out of the dedicated followers of Othello Williams. The head of the military is the Supreme Commander of Huria, a position currently held by Maurice Williams. The Supreme Commander maintains total control over the military and it's actions, and is the only person within Huria with the authority to authorize the use of the country's nuclear arsenal. The War Minister and the War Council of Huria are tasked with aiding the Supreme Commander in that task. The armed forces consist of six branches, the Army, Navy, and Air Force, a penal legion, a minority unit, and auxiliary unit forces. The militia is independent, but in union with the military. Both the Marine Corps and the Littoral Forces (Coast Guard) are attached to the Navy. The Air Force is charged with maintaining the nuclear weapons constructed by Huria, and is responsible for their protection and safe-keeping. There are 2,051,393 active men and women in the military, with another 2,136,128 in reserve, along with about millions of non-reservists that are required by law to pick up arms in the event of an invasion of of Huria (largely ex-conscripts & active militias). Huria's annual defense spending stands at about $668.5 billion, though it was stated that a full quarter of the national budget would go to defense in 2013. This is down from a previous $1.156 trillion in the 1990s, which was drawn down as part of the government's military reform process. The military has since been transformed into a technologically-competent and brigade-centric force that no longer focuses on sheer size to overwhelm its opponents as in the past. New military doctrine for the new age of warfare have since taken over within the armed forces, and have given military leaders the drive to focus on elite training and equipment instead of tactics that were human heavy and unnecessarily bloody. History The origins of the Hurian Armed Forces can be traced back to the years proceeding the Hurian War of Independence (1891–1897). The Hurian military was originally drawn from the wealthier population while the poorer natives were left to fend for themselves during the early years of the conflict. The Nyeusi population of Huria later came to represent the most important sector of the military as the Hurian government drew upon the large population of Nyeusi citizens. By 1897, the Hurian Armed Forces came to form a force of 105,000, with additional mercenary forces hired from Madagascar and Zanzibar. These came to form the core of the new military force of Huria in its infancy. As the nation grew stronger in the aftermath of the conflict, so too did the military, which then-Supreme Commander Othello Williams, came to admire for its neatness, order and precision. He and his advisers soon adopted a military-style government to implement the values or the military into the nation, which later resulted in Huria become a stratocracy in 1903. As a direct result, the military came to receive additional funding and training, as well as extensive modernization as the core arm of the nation. Huria was spending more than 50% of the government budget on military development, expansion, and modernization by the turn of the century in 1900; seven percent more than what the German Empire allotted to the military from its own budget, and twelve percent more than both the United States and Great Britain combine (albeit the Hurian GDP was far smaller in comparison at the time). The Hurian military's involvement in the was more a test of the military's training and equipment, than an actual desire to put an end to the threat of Chinese nationalism. By 1910, the Hurian Armed Forces numbered some 516,048 troops, divided into the Hurian Army, Hurian Air Wing, and the Hurian Navy. The army was well trained and equipped, and had been the recipient of the government's heavily-endorsed armed industry, all with the aim of increasing self-sufficiency in the military, and by extension, the nation itself. The air wing was a novelty of sorts, with an array of bi-planes built by the military as part of Huria's attempt to successfully challenge British superiority in the region, by threatening the in India by circumventing its navy. As for the navy, Huria had pumped huge amounts of money into the navy as a matter of habit, especially given Huria's status as an island nation. The goal as the government saw it, was to prevent any attempts of a foreign invasion by maxing out the military's capabilities and equipment. Huria's tactful decision to join the Allied Powers during the First World War was dictated by the Hurians' desire to showcase their full capabilities and give the Western Powers a taste of the force Huria had developed in the course of two decades. The Hurians had no intentions of allowing the Europeans to return during an invasion to see what the military could do, and thus opted to allow their military to display their abilities in battle where it mattered, and where their rivals could see it in action. 40,000 Hurian troops were deployed to Africa and Europe, and another 15,000 to Asia, where the Hurian army and navy successfully combated and defeated the Germans and Austrians in concert with the European powers and Japan. The United States' involvement in the conflict brought short the Hurian display of military prowess, but it had left the Europeans satisfied with the Hurian armed forces. By the time of the Interwar period, the Hurian military was undergoing an extensive modernization effort, which ensured there was plenty of work and money to be had, and as a result, Huria was spared the disaster of the . The military expanded to a force of 1,057,910 troops, and a navy of some 300 vessels. The Hurian tactic of copying the designs of foreign powers, improving them, and building them in large numbers, came to represent the Hurian view of the world; always looking to make better the designs of foreigners and adapt them to local needs. During World War II, the Hurians moved to involved themselves in the war against Japan, a particularly important test of Hurian military power, as the Japanese had consistently proven themselves a direct adversary of the Hurian Armed Forces. The Hurians were quick to oust the Japanese from China, and embarrass them all the way back to the home islands. Throughout the proceeding Cold War era, the Hurians reorganized the military to combat forces in Africa, Asia, and South America, all apart of its plan to extend stractocracy throughout the world as the United States and the Soviet Union fought to expand democracy and communism across the globe, largely ignoring the Hurians. The Hurians overspent on the military, lavishing all needs and wants, constructing the Defiance Defense Perimeter as the crowning jewel of the military's power. Given the huge expense of the military and its expansion, the government earmarked $140 billion dollars to go toward military spending and upkeep. When the Hurians developed nuclear weapons in 1957, the 65th year of its independence, the Americans and Soviets turned their full attention toward Huria as it joined the ranks of the superpowers. In the waning days of the Cold War, the Hurian Armed Forces had expanded to a force of 5.6 million troops, 7,000 nuclear weapons, 6,000 aircraft, 350 naval vessels, and a military budget of $470 billion. The excess came to an end when the Soviet Union was dismantled in 1991, and the need for a massive military subsided as the main threat to Huria disappeared. Under the leadership of Supreme Commander Maurice Williams in 1997, the Hurian military downsized extensively, falling under two million active personnel by 2005. However, the military expenditure continued to rise as the military began focusing on increased individual lethality and flexibility. The cost of training and arming the average soldier increased in cost, but the payoff was far more than what the military had expected. The military was able to deploy fewer soldiers into combat, but receive a much higher return in efficiency as a direct result of the increased capabilities of the individual soldier. Organization Structure Regional Commands Branches Other Bodies Ranks Ranks Unlike most armies around the world, Huria uses the same rank names for each of its three branches. Additionally, because the military's strict "Huria First" policy, the military uses Swahili names for the ranks, and are the official names of the ranks of the HAF, within Huria and international military observation groups. However, many organizations still using the English equivalents of the Hurian ranks whenever possible for simplicity. Personnel (Wafanyakazi) *Private (Binafsi) *Corporal (Koplo) *Sergeant (Sajini) *First Sergeant (Kwanza Sajini) Warrent Officers (Kibali cha Maafisa) *Sergeant First Class (Sajini Hatari ya Kwanza) *Master Sergeant (Mwalimu Sajini) *Sergeant Major (Sajini Meja) *Warrant Officer (Kibali cha Afisa) *Master Warrant Officer (Mwalimu Kibali cha Afisa) Acedemic Officers (Kitaaluma Maafisa) *Professional Academic Officer (Mtaalamu Kitaaluma Afisa) *Senior Academic Officer (Afisa Mwandamizi wa Kitaaluma) Officer (Afisa) *Second Lieutenant (Pili Luteni) *Lieutenant (Luteni) *Captain (Kapteni) *Major (Kubwa) *Lieutenant Colonel (Luteni Kanali) *Colonel (Kanali) *Brigadier General (Brigedia Jenerali) *Major General (Kubwa Jenerali) *Lieutenant General (Luteni Jenerali) *General (Jenerali) *Field Marshal (Antioch) Uniforms The Hurian Armed Forces have several uniforms for its personnel: *Service dress – The everyday uniform, worn by enlisted soldiers. *Field dress – worn into combat, training, work on base. *Officers/Ceremonial dress – worn by officers, or during special events/ceremonies. *Dress uniform and Mess dress – worn only abroad. There are several dress uniforms depending on the season and the branch. Insignia Minorities in the HAF Huria has a number of ethnic groups, some of which number in the millions. Following the Military Reforms of 1903, all minorities were allowed to serve in the military, though not at full capacity until the late-1940s. Until then, all minorities were kept in special units which still exist today. These included the Vahaza Legion for white Hurians, the Barakat Army for the Arab and Muslim soldiers, the Kihindi Army for Indian and Nepalese Hurians, the Rikta Corps for Far East Asian Hurians, and the Amra'a Legion for female Arabs and Muslims to keep active in combat, but adhere to Islamic traditions. These units account for nearly 25% of the military's active forces. Vazaha The Vazaha constitute a good portion of the Hurian population, and were thus too great of an asset not to use for the military. When the 1903 reforms introduced new conscription laws, the Vazaha were included, and not exempt from military service as they had been beforehand. They serve in a special unit known as the Vazaha Legion, which is nominally autonomous in the running of its internal affairs. While it is still answerable to the Supreme Commander, the legion is allowed to set up its chain of command, dictate its military doctrines, and choose the types of weapons its soldiers are issued. While joining the Legion is no longer the only option for Vazaha citizens, it is the preferred choice, and generally carries with it a distinct form of honor that goes hand-in-hand with Hurian pride. The ease of fighting alongside fellow Vazaha soldiers is also considered a bonus, as the problems that come with fighting other ethnicities in the military is too difficult to surpass. Sometimes the traditions of other units causes problems for the one who chose to forsake his comrades to "ride with another unit", as goes the Hurian saying. The Vazaha have a long and honorable military tradition in the Hurian Armed Forces, having pulled more than their own weight around, and gaining the respect of the black African comrades. They view themselves no greater than their Hurian peers, and their loyalty to the Supreme Commander and the ideals of the Federation are absolute. Working with other units tends to be an issue, as the Vazaha enjoy their privileges too much to gain up that freedom to work with units with tighter restrictions. Regardless, the Vazaha have done their part to ensure Huria's independence, and have gone on to see many of their people become high-ranking officiers, the highest ranking currently being Antioch (Marshal) Scott Mason. There are some half million Vazaha serving in active duty with the Hurian military as of mid-2013. Warabu Following the Huria's independence, the nation found itself with a massive Arab immigrant population which needed to adapt to their new homeland's demands. The road to gaining a life in Huria was harsh and sometimes deadly, given the nature of the country at the time. However, many managed to claw out a place in the unforgiving country, and earned the right to be called Hurians. Many of the of Muslim Arabs found operating in the multi-ethnic and multi-religious military uncomfortable and unpleasant at times, leading to the request to form a new unit for themselves. The government granted the requests, and in 1943 formed two new units; the all-male Barakat Army and the all-female Amra'a Legion. This allowed both sexes to serve their nation, while not intruding upon their religious customs. The two forces do not serve together, and are always placed on opposite sides of a combat theater so as not to cause any issues. Despite this tasking matter, Arabs and Muslims have performed admirably in combat, and have proven their worth to the nation they love. Like the rest of the Hurian people, Arabs have not forsaken the traditions of their new home, and have been known to take part in the military many experiments and programs, seeking to prove their loyalty. Since the 1940s, Arabs have contributed greatly to the Hurian war efforts around the globe, and more half a million serve in active duty, providing the HAF with an endless supply of willing soldiers ready to give their lives for the Supreme Commander and the Great Federation. Kihindi Many Indian refugees fleeing the fighting between Indian and Pakistan made the trip to Huria following the nation's annoucement that it would accept those who would be willing to work for their citizenship. Some three million Indians moved the Huria between 1900 and 1950, in which they found themselves pushed to their limits enduring Hurian drill. They were assembled into the Kihindi Army along with Nepalese immigrants seeking refuge in the nation. As they consolidated themselves in Hurian society, they also found themselves eching out a spot in the military of which was the nation itself. The army is responsible for regulating the Indian forces within the military, and keeping them in line with Hurian military code. The Hindus in the military refusal to eat beef has required the force to adapt to the group's unique cultural requirements as with those of the Muslim needs. While this has been a difficult venture, it has allowed Huria to make use of its growing Indian population. Mashariki The smallest unit of the Hurian Minority Units is the Rikta Corps, established in 1918 to cater to the growing East Asian community in Huria, and their desire to join the military despite the strict bans regarding minorities in the military. Though only numbering less than a quarter of a million soldiers, it represents a strong and highly trained unit of the Hurian military. Most of the combat personnel have their roots in the Hurian sectors of Vilima and Nyika, who's parents or grandparents settled there after leaving war-torn China and Japan during the 1940s. The devotion of these Hurians to the nation have been exemplary, with Antioch Xue Yue serving as a prime example of what a Marshariki citizen could accomplish in the Rikta Corps. Service Military Service Routes The military service is held in three different tracks: *'Regular service' (Kiwango huduma) – a mandatory military service required by federal law for Hurian citizens. *'Permanent service' (Kudumu huduma) – military service which is classed as a professional career or contractual agreement with the HAF and applicant. *'Reserve service' (Akiba huduma) – standard reserve service in which a citizen most report for active military duty every two to three years for three months, depending on previous work and rank within the military. The Hurian Armed Forces hold a pre-military course for citizens soon to enter regular service within the military, and also helps to prepare them for life in the military and get accustom to its customs and standards. Special Service Routes *'Mfunzwa' (Mfunzwa huduma) – Mfunzwa are Hurian cadets who are enrolled into pre-military courses following high school or technical college. Upon gradutation, they enter into a five-month boot camp, and if they are deemed successful, they will be allowed to continue on and gain their bachelor's degree in engineering. This involves four years of training, and at the end of each training year, they are required to spend a month training with their skills on the field. If they fail, they are enrolled into the regular service, or enter the final education stage of their choice. *'Civilian service' (Raia huduma) – Civilian service (or citizen service) is a non-combat role for Hurians that have finished their regular service and seek a job within the military as an aid, or have rejected military service as a conscientious objector, and thus serve the military in a non-lethal manner. This includes coordinating military efforts, assembling activities, and handling human resources and logistics for the armed forces. Regular service Military service is compulsory for Hurian citizens upon reaching the age of 18. The only exceptions to this rule is for those with severe mental, physical, or religious grounds, and only by so much. Katagamian officials such as priests and ministers are exempt from service, but are required to show how many hours they spend handling religious duties, and how important their role regarding said duties is. Men and women spend four years in active service with the military, though women who require a longer time in training, spend less time on the field as a result, and this translates as additional time spent in the reserves to make up for their lengthy training periods. Recruits that show exemplary service in the field or during training may be selected by their officers for specialized training which may lead to them being enrolled in the special forces units. Each division of the Hurian armed forces has a unit of the Upelelezi Corps attached to its organization. Hurians that decide to become career soldiers are paid on average ₣3,625 a month, in stark comparison to the ₣515 paid out to conscripts, who only serve for a period of six months. Conscripts are not expected to drop their regular jobs, which are secured by the government. Only 11% of Hurians who refused military service by 1997 and 2001 (out of a total of some 21,400), were granted exemption by the government. Permanent service Permanent service is for soldiers who have opted to stay with the military after their six month conscription and four year enlistment of reserve service. It is the most commonly selected of the three services available to Hurian military personnel. Permanent service begins immediately after regular service, and is a contractual agreement between the military and the soldier, defining the period of time they must spend in the service, and what their obligations are to the government. Soldiers who enroll in permanent service are often those who were either let go from the military following regular service and rejoined into permanent service, and those who extended their military service immediately after regular service. The military may bring any reserve service personnel into permanent service for the time remaining in their mandatory service period, which has only happened once during the Second World War. Soldiers that sign into permanent service are granted additional benefits such as increased health insurance which is covered by the military, regular pay with a higher pay grade, and an increased chance for promotion in the military, which carries on into civilian life after service. Also, they are guaranteed a military pension after their service with the armed forces comes to an end. Permanent service soldiers are often the Hurians seen handling government affairs at home, and the only ones permitted to hold a high office within the nation. Reserve service Following the end of their regular service, Hurian soldiers are moved into reserve service as a government requirement. During reserve service, Hurian soldiers return to civilian life, however, they are called up by the military for a mandatory two-week training course every six month, in which they sharpen their skills and aquint themselves with new militay technologies that may have entered service during their reservist period. The government may call these soldiers back into full-time military service during an active conflict are major crisis if needed, but may only keep these Hurians in reserve until they reach the age of 60, afterwhich they are permanently released into civilian life. It should be noted that due to the fact that Hurians are stronger, healthier, and longer lived than the average person, many politicians have considered pushing the maximum age limit for reservist up to 75 years of age. Because of the importance of reserve service, it is regarded as an important aspect of Hurian society. Many soldiers who exit regular service contince to meet up and stay in contact with one another in reserve service, with many Hurians gaining friends, family, and connections through their reservist years. A large portion of the marriages and adoptions that take place in Huria come about as a result of a Hurian's initial service in the military and long-lasting relationship in reserve. Due to military budgetary limits and government quotas, not all Hurians who exit regular service are able to transition into the reservist training programs. Hurian military units only call up a small percentage of their reservist personnel, rotating through them all until all reservists have completed a single year of training. Non-HAF Service Women Huria is one of only two nations (the other being Israel), to conscript women for active military duty. Hurian women are given no special treatment in the military, and serve side-by-side with men at all levels, save in the chaplain services. All minority units, with the exception of the all-male Barakat Army, are unisex. This comes as no surprise, as Huria is also one of the few countries not to mention women in separate casualties list (such as "women and children"). Additionally, Hurian culture place women on the same level as men outside of religion and marriage. There are a number of high-ranking female generals in the military, the most notable of these being Nandi Mashaba, the current War Minister of Hurian Armed Forces, and Xue Yue, the current Kamanda of the FDF. Doctrine Mission The HAF's mission is to "defend the integrity, sovereignty, and existence of the Hurian nation, and maintain the authority the Supreme Commander. To protect the Hurian people, its culture, way of life, and the existence of the state at any cost necessary." Main Doctrine Code of Conduct The Hurian code of conduct is not bound to any international laws, and follows the Hurians' own ideals and values. Stated Values of the HAF The Hurians define three main values all soldiers must follow, and five minor values which are to strengthen the main three. Core Values *'Defense of the State, the People, and the Supreme Commander' – "The sole duty of the soldier is to defend his nation, his people, and his leader. No other values exceeds these three." *'Victory At Any Cost' – "Victory of the utmost importance. Nothing less will be tolerated. Sacrifice of one's life is not advised, but if the ends justify the means, then so be it." *'Total War' – "Nothing is to stand in the way of the State, the People, or the Supreme Commander. Every battle is total war. No man, no woman, no child shall stand in the way of the Great Federation." Other Values *'Respect of Superiors' – "Superiors have dedicated their lives to the defense and betterment of the State. They have earned both the respect of their subordinates and of their nation." *'Credibility' – "The military is made up of the people. The people are the state. The Supreme Commander is in turn the state. Every soldier is expected to perform their best in the field of combat, for they represent our leader, our state, and our people." *'Comradeship' – "The military is our family. Blood is thicker than water, and so to are the bonds that are forged between soldiers." *'Professionalism & Discipline' – "Every soldier that enters the ranks of the HAF are expected to perform their duties with the utmost level of level of respect due to this organization. Failure is met with death." *'Human Life' – "Only the lives of one's comrades are of any concern. The enemy, his family, and friends are of no importance to the victory required. Let them live if possible, kill them if needed. Their lives are in the hands of soldier." Budget As a stratocratic nation of fully-trained citizen-soldiers, it is of no surprise that Huria's military budget is of such importance. In 1968, Supreme Commander Rollace Williams created a law stating the government could no less than 5% of the national GDP on the armed forces. This came as a result of the increasing military-industrial complex of Huria, and the militarization of the population. However, the new government raised this to 6.35% as the need to do so grew. As it stands as of 2013, Huria's military has been allotted a budget of $668.5 billion dollars (₣284.6 billion fedhas), paying for all of the military's expenses. The military grants base pay of $20,000 a month per soldier regardless of the service branch. The HAF allocates much of its money to invest into weapons design, upkeep of its installations, and the numerous campaigns it engages in. Currently, Huria has the largest defense budget in the world, spending more than $100 billion more on its military than the United States with it $549.4 billion defense budget. Weapons & Equipment Military Technology The Hurian Armed Forces produces and maintains some of the most study and reliable weaponry and military technology in the world. Though some of its gear came from the United States and the Soviet Union during the Cold War, most of Huria's armament was built natively. Huria has its own independent military industry, developed during the early 1920s, and completed by the mid-1940s. Huria possesses surprisingly advanced equipment, surpassing all of its neighbors in both the quality and complexity of its military technology. Hurian developments in the field of thermal energy and lightning weapons have proven the military's ability to develop weapons and devices independently of Western powers. Huria is fully capable of going toe-to-toe with Western nations and winning. Huria produces top-of-the-line assault rifles, and its own fighter jets and tanks, such as the K-112 main battle tank, Enyiazu G-13 Makali, and multiple other weapons used by the Hurian military today. The Defiance Defense Perimeter is by far one of Huria's most internationally recognized military projects, and the apex of its military engineering, superseded only by the fortress-city of Defiance itself. Following the downfall of Hurian international relationships, Huria produces its own warships as well, though due to Huria's preference to focus on combined arms combat, they have relatively few large naval vessels, preferring small and fast vessels. Most are old ships purchased off of other nations, and retrofitted to Hurian needs. Thus, Huria's shipyards are relatively inactive save for the occasional repairs and maintenance required from time to time. Aside from this, the Hurian navy is very large, and capable of projecting the nation's power at every corner of the globe. The nation developed its first fusion weapon in June 2006, and has been building more since then. However, the nation is focused more on countering a nuclear attack instead of launching one itself using fusion weapons. Category:Military of Huria Category:Copyright